Você acredita no Jack Frost?
by Juu Black
Summary: A mortal que acreditava, portanto podia enxergar e seu imortal, que já estava cansado da vida eterna.
1. Mas é claro que ele existe!

Olhei pela janela, havia esperado tanto para que isso acontecesse. Eu via os flocos de neve caindo sobre o chão da varanda. Quando eu era pequena costumava ficar sentada ali esperando conseguir pegar um floco na mão, acredite se quiser, mas uma vez eu consegui.

Peguei minha jaqueta e meu par de luvas, não tardou até que eu estivesse perambulando por ai com o celular na mão marcando de me encontrar com meus amigos no lugar de sempre.

Percorri as ruas cobertas pela neve, tudo tão branco que chegava até a doer os olhos.

Percebi um movimento vindo do bosque, porem quando olhei novamente não tinha nada lá. Eu ri comigo mesma, porque rir é sempre a melhor saída para tudo.

Cheguei a o ponto marcado, que não passava de uma clareira com alguns bancos de pedra, que te esfriavam no verão e de congelavam no inverno. Bia e Dani, duas das minhas quatro melhores amigas já se encontravam lá. Elas não são o que pode se chamar de amigas, na verdade, às vezes eu penso que elas se odeiem... Mas ainda tenho esperança de que isso vai mudar.

Sentei-me entre o espaço entre as duas no banco e tentei puxar uma conversa, mas não tinha jeito... Fiquei quieta e esperei o resto do pessoal chegar. Depois de um tempo foi chegando mais gente. Vitor, Anna, Thé, Bella, Jonny e logo nossa turma estava completa.

Não fizemos nada que não fosse de costume, conversamos, rimos e falamos besteira como todo os adolescentes comuns. Como costumávamos fazer em dias de neve, começamos uma guerra de bolas de neve. No final estávamos todos enlameados, molhados e morrendo de frio.

Foi então que veio a conversa:

- Brrr – Vitor tremeu de frio. – Bem que poderia estar mais quente aqui.

- Estamos sentados no meio da neve, como você quer que esteja quente? Seu babaca. – Anna respondeu.

- Ele tem razão, Anna. – Jonny falou, então riu – Será que Jack Frost está por aqui.

Todos começaram a rir, menos eu.

- Será? – falei um pouco séria de mais, olhando para os lados.

- Francamente, Ju. Você realmente acha que ele existe? – Thé riu da minha cara.

- Sim, tem algum problema com isso? – respondi com um pouco de raiva.

- Quantos anos você tem? Sete? – ela respondeu amargamente – É obvio que ele não existe.

- EXISTE SIM! – eu gritei e me levantei, deixando, após alguns minutos, a clareira e as risadas de meus supostos amigos para trás.

Mas é claro que ele existe! – pensei

Mas uma vez eu vi sombra, isso estava começando a me assustar. Parei apoiada em uma arvore e olhei para o sol que se punha. Comecei a pensar em algo que pudesse falar para uma sombra, provavelmente imaginaria, que parecia estar me perseguindo há alguns dias, sem que eu parecesse louca.

- Quem está ai? – Certo, não foi o melhor jeito de começar – Quem é você e o que quer de mim? Porque está me perseguindo? Olho, eu não sou rica, não! A coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho são meus livros. Então se está pensando em me roubar, vai perder seu tempo e...

Um casal passou me olhando como se eu fosse louca, pois é, falhei na minha pequena missão. Esperando não me envergonhar mais levantei e fui para casa. Como sempre, levei um sermão de praticamente meia hora por sujar minhas roupas. Mas esse foi especial, teve direito a: "VOCÊ QUE AS LAVE DEPOIS" e "EU VOU TE DESERDAR, MENINA!". Só depois que minha mãe parou de gritar ela me mandou tirar aquela roupa e ir tomar um banho.

Eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Aquela maldita sombra.


	2. Aquela maldita sombra

Era começo de noite e eu já estava começando a achar que eu estava ficando louca. A sombra estava em todo lugar! Estava na minha janela, ou então no quintal ou se não na cozinha... Estava começando a ficar preocupada de verdade.

Depois de comer subi para meu quarto, me ajeitei e deitei na cama, porém não conseguia dormir... Aquela sombra. Será que estou imaginando coisas? Será que eu estou sendo perseguida? Essas perguntas atormentavam minha cabeça.

Meu quarto pequeno de repente pareceu gigante e escuro, muito escuro, e frio. Eu me sentia perturbada, sozinha, ameaçada e com medo. Virei-me de cara para o travesseiro e me cobri até não sobrar nenhuma parte minha a vista. Uma bobagem é claro. O medo não pararia somente com um ou dois pedaços de pano como barreira. Ouvi o barulho de minha tranca, logo um facho de luz percorreu meu quarto e se apagou. Alguém tinha entrado.

Silenciosa, porém rapidamente eu me virei, esperando encontrar um assassino com uma serra elétrica, ou um tigre, ou um tigre segurando a serra elétrica. Mas tudo o que eu encontrei foi meu pai, que estava tentando alcançar meu estoque quase secreto de chocolate em meu guarda roupa. Aha! – pensei – É por isso que eles têm acabado tão rápido ultimamente. Mas resolvi deixar isso quieto, resolveria amanha.

Meu pai comeu alguns bombons e voltou para seu quarto, ou para a sala, ou para qualquer outro local aonde meu pai ia. Eu não tinha muito contato com ele já que ele trabalha muito.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás daquele corpo alto e desajeitado a sombra voltou, mas agora não como uma sobra, um vulto, de cabelos brancos.

- Q- Quem está ai? – bela pergunta, Júlia! Um ladrão psicopata, mas não precisa se preocupar não, eu só vou pegar suas coisas e te espancar até a morte...

O vulto parou, se tornando uma figura, pouco visível na escuridão, mas eu consegui ver a forma de um humano, um pouco maior que eu. Ele se aproximava de mim a medida em que eu ia me arrastando em minha cama, até bater de costas com a parede. Joguei minha mão para trás a procura do interruptor e quando eu finalmente o encontrei o vulto estava perto o suficiente para me tocar. Liguei as luzes e dei de cara com algo que eu não esperava. Um menino.

Aquele menino era simplesmente lindo. Seus olhos azuis se destacavam em seu rosto pálido e combinavam com seu casaco com riscas brancas, parecidas com os desenhos em flocos de neve, em filmes. Seus cabelos eram tão brancos que pareciam tingidos, suas sobrancelhas eram marrons, o que só ajudava na minha hipótese. Sua boca era fina e seu rosto era meio oval. Bem, ele era lindo, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele estava a poucos metros de mim, no meu quarto e que eu não o conhecia.

Ele me olhou com desconfiança e se afastou um pouco, depois acenou com a mão livre, a outra segurava um cajado. Eu acenei de volta. Ele sorriu.

- Sabia. – ele riu, tinha uma voz tão... Tão. Arrg, que voz sexy – Você me enxerga! Você acredita em mim!

- Bem – eu falei meio baixo – É difícil ignorar um cara, parado no meio do meu quarto, que, por acaso, eu não conheço.

Mas uma vez ele riu, depois deu uma cambalhota no ar, foi ai que eu percebi, o garoto flutuava. Isso, definitivamente estava me assustando.

- Quem é você? – minha voz saiu um pouco tremida.

- Eu? Sou Jack Frost...

Eu ri, não tinha alternativa.

- Certo, certo. Se você é o Jack Frost eu sou o papai Noel.

- Uhm – ele me avaliou pensativo – Não... Eu o conheço e, acredite, você não é nada parecida com ele.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio... – eu sabia o que deveria fazer, tinha um louco que falava ser Jack Frost no meu quarto e meu celular estava a poucos metros de mim, tinha que chamar a policia.

Ele me olhou desconfiado

- Você acredita no Jack Frost, não é? – ele perguntou

- Sim, mas... – não tive tempo de terminar, o suposto Jack sentou na minha cama e apontou para minha janela. Lindos desenhos começaram a sair de lá, até que eu senti algo muito gelado em minha cabeça. Olhei para cima, estava caindo neve somente em uma parte do meu quarto.

- Acredita agora? – ele riu e pegou em minha mão, seu toque era incrivelmente quente.

Eu ri, isso era mesmo possível? Jack Frost, aqui? Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos tortos, lindos, com o qual eu logo me acostumei.

- Não – falei, ele pareceu desapontado.

- Vou lhe fazer acreditar, então.

Daquela noite eu já não lembro muita coisa, logo que ele disse isso apareceu algo dourado, não algo, mas alguém e meus olhos foram ficando pesados, ouvi vozes, e a ultima coisa que eu vi foi Jack com uma caneta e um papel na mão. Aquele dia mudou tudo, mas eu ainda não descobri se foi para melhor ou para pior.

Acordei meio zonza, onde eu estava? Tentei fazer como fazia todas as manhas, passar o repertorio inteiro da minha vida na cabeça: Meu nome é Julia, moro em uma cidadezinha no meio do nada, com os meus pais e minha vida é normal. Vou para a escola, saio com meus amigos, tenho problemas em casa...

Virei-me para pegar meus óculos, que descansavam na minha mesa de cabeceira. Não me lembrava de tê-los deixado lá. Coloquei meus óculos e me deparei com um bilhete.

"_No lago, as sete"._

Era tudo o que ele dizia. Comecei a me lembrar: o vulto, o garoto, Jack Frost, homem dourado, vozes... Tudo parecia um sonho tão distante, mas ainda havia aquele bilhete para me provar de que tudo fora real.

As palavras ficaram ecoando na minha mente, com a Sua voz: "No lago, as sete. No lago, as sete"


	3. Estavam todos lá!

O dia passou lento, cada minuto parecia uma eternidade. Eu não sabia bem o porque, mas queria vê-lo novamente. Ouvi-lo novamente. Sua voz não me saia da cabeça.

_Seis e meia._

Meus cabelos estavam novamente dentro de minha touca, minhas botas já estavam calçadas e eu já havia pegado minha bolsa.

Não sabia exatamente o que deveria levar, optei por uma câmera, um caderno e alguns lápis e um spray de pimenta, porque, bem, nunca se sabe...

_Seis e cinqüenta e cinco._

Eu contornava o lago que havia há poucos metros de casa, por sorte hoje não havia tanto movimento já que o verão logo iria começar, apesar da neve continuar caindo, e o lago já estava começando a descongelar, tornando-o muito perigoso para patinar.

_Sete e quinze_

Já estava lá fazia uns 20 minutos e nada dele aparecer, eu devia estar delirando. Porque ele viria, ele deve ter coisas muito mais importantes para fazer. Algo gelado atingiu minhas costas, virei-me para traz e lá estava ele, desta vez andando descalço sobre a neve.

- Você demorou. – falei – O bilhete dizia as sete.

- Deveria ter sido mais especifico com o lago – ele falou pensativo – Você sabe por quantos lagos eu te procurei?

Eu corei... Ele havia me procurado. Droga, o que eu tinha de errado na cabeça.

Ele pegou em minha mão e me levantou com uma facilidade impressionante, devido ao fato de ele ser bem magro, eu já estava de pé, mas ele não soltou minha mão. Eu puxei-a de volta e olhei para ele com um olhar de repreensão.

- Ahm, você é mesmo Jack Frost? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Bem, o coelhão é que eu não sou! – ele riu – Ainda não acredita? Que coisa! Bom, pelo jeito eu vou ter que fazer você acreditar.

Ele pegou uma bola de neve e jogou no chão, estávamos em um redemoinho, tudo girava com muita rapidez e eu sentia que estava prestes a vomitar. Finalmente 'pousamos' e eu me segurei em seu braço para não cair.

- Olhe um ponto fixo, vai te ajudar a melhorar. – ele falou rindo de mim.

Fitei-o tentando parecer brava, mas perto dele isso parecia quase impossível. Quando finalmente o enjôo passou, eu olhei em volta, já não estávamos no lago e sim no que parecia ser...

- O pólo norte, legal, não? – ele por acaso lia mentes ou o que? – Pensei em te trazer aqui por causa dessa pequena fixação que você tem pelo Noel.

Eu ri, incrédula. Ele estendeu o braço de forma cavalheira e eu aceitei. Jack me guiou para a casa que estava a alguns metros à frente de nós. Ele chutou a porta e fez sinal para que eu entrasse, mesmo não achando muito seguro eu entrei, levada pela curiosidade.

A casa era realmente bonita, havia brinquedos e livros por todas as partes e um grande globo com varias luzes. Minha boca se abriu em no formato de um 'O'. Estavam todos reunidos ali. Sandman, que eu imaginava sendo um pouco mais alto e, ahn, menos brilhante. Papai Noel, que parecia mais com um russo todo tatuado do que com o bom velhinho que todos falam. O coelho da páscoa, que era um coelho cinza gigante com um bumerangue pendulado na cintura e uma cara carrancuda. E a fada do dente ela era tão, linda. Mesmo que de um jeito exótico e completamente fora de padrões. Todos eles conversavam animadamente sentados em torno de uma mesa.

- Oi gente! – Jack gritou para ser ouvido ao meio das risadas – Cheguei!

Parecia que só naquele momento eles notaram nossa presença, eu não conseguia falar nada, fiquei ali, fitando-os com uma cara de retardada.

- Quem é essa? – falou o coelho.

- Essa é Júlia – Jack falou, olhei para ele com curiosidade – O que? Eu ouvi seus amigos te chamarem assim... – ele fitou o chão, sem graça.

- E você pode nos explicar o que ela está fazendo aqui? – falou o Noel.

- Pensei que ela gostaria de conhecer vocês, já que não estava acreditando que eu sou Jack Frost. – ele pegou em minha mão, eu estava tão sem reação que nem tive coragem de puxá-la de volta. Juntos nós andamos, bem, quase isso, ele me arrastou para onde estavam todos.

Paramos ao lado da mesa, todos me encaravam. Eu tinha certeza de que estava ficando vermelha.

- Olá – falei – é um prazer imenso conhecê-los.

Jack me encarou como se eu fosse uma marciana.

- Porque você foi assim com eles e ficou duvidando de mim? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Situações diferentes. – sorri para ele, ele sorriu de volta.

A fada tossiu baixinho, veio em minha direção, abriu minha boca em um movimento brusco e ficou examinando meus dentes, me deixando bem desconfortável.

- Você arrancava seus dentes no dentista... Uhm – ela finalmente me largou – Não deveria fazer isso.

- Desculpe, mas a culpa não é minha se eles não caiam.

Ela me encarou novamente, olhou para minhas mãos, que só naquele momento eu havia percebido que ainda seguravam as de Jack e voltou para sua cadeira.

Fui apresentada a todos e até que tivemos uma conversa legal, mas já passava da hora de eu voltar para casa.

- Jack, está tarde. – disse para ele – Vamos?

- Claro, pequena. – eu ri, pequena? – Vamos. Tchau pessoal.

Despedi-me de todos e finalmente voltamos para casa. Estávamos parados na frente da minha casa, eu sabia que ele era invisível aos outros, o que só me deixava mais nervosa. Peguei meu celular.

- Obrigada pelo dia de hoje – fingi estar falando no celular.

Ele pareceu entender

- Foi um prazer. – Jack respondeu me dando um beijo na bochecha.

Uma onda de arrepios se passaram pelo meu corpo e eu coloquei a mão aonde ele havia beijado, então sorri.

- O prazer foi todo meu. – Eu falei me virando de costas e entrando em casa.

- Onde a senhorita estava? – veio uma voz ao fundo.

Droga, pensei, eu estou ferrada.


End file.
